Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses and improve working conditions of equipment operators. Improving efficiency of agricultural implements can help reduce operating expenses and reduce manual workload responsibility of equipment operators. To improve efficiency of agricultural implements, various tasks that were manually performed by equipment operators have been automated and synchronized. To improve efficiency while baling crop material such as hay or other forage, efforts have been made to automate and synchronize tractor stopping with bale-wrapping procedures while making cylindrical bales, commonly referred to as round bales, with round balers. It is known to automatically slow a tractor based on a monitored bale size, begin stopping a tractor based on a status of whether wrapping material has moved onto the bale, and begin wrapping the bale after the tractor has stopped. It is also known to provide for operator interaction, for example, to allow the operator to initiate a stop sequence of the tractor after a bale has achieved a target bale size.